


Nora's Helping Hand

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, handjob, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Nora plans to help Oscar relieve some of his stress after realizing just how hard it must be on him to have been forced into their dangerous new life.





	1. Chapter 1

The young farmhand turned instrument to save the world, Oscar Pine, woke up late at night, taking a look out the window and noting the shattered moon in the sky that lit up the room he was sleeping in. The life he had taken on was a very stressful one, to say the least, making this the tenth time this month he had woken up in the middle of the night. Though, sometimes, he’d be woken up by the other person in his head that was slowly merging with his soul, Headmaster Ozpin. Luckily, tonight wasn’t those nights as the hazel-eyed boy crawled out of his bed, shaking his head and sighing softly. “At least Ozpin didn’t wake me this time. Hopefully he’ll stay asleep long enough for me to go to the bathroom…” The farmhand placed his feet on the floor, not bothering with socks or any article of clothing other than his boxers as he assumed everyone else was dead asleep.   
  
Unknown to the tired boy, there was someone who was almost always awake that wanted to be of help after hearing that familiar voice just down the hall. She wasn’t sure what had been said, but Nora Valkyrie smiled to herself as she snuck out of her room, aqua eyes darting back and forth to try and find the young lad that had been unwillingly forced into the life they had chosen to live. “Oscar…. Where are you?~” Her tone was playful and giddy as she took her first full step into the hallway, showing off her pale skin and pink underwear in the moonlight. Unfortunately, upon first glance, the young boy was nowhere to be found, but that wasn’t going to stop her quest to help relieve a little bit of stress from him. The electric girl wasn’t exactly known for her stealth, but she had started sneaking around like a pro as she went back and forth to doorways, checking and seeing if Oscar had stayed in bed or if he was out of his room once again.

 

He’d have no idea, but as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, getting a moment to himself, the young boy had alerted the girl to his location. Even as he quietly took the time to relieve himself, nothing was going to let him know that the energetic girl was on her way to find him. Oscar didn’t know a thing until he had finished up, washing his hands and turning around to go back to bed, gasping as he finally saw Nora outside of the doorway. He would’ve screamed if it wasn’t for the fact that one of her hands wrapped around his mouth to quiet him and the other reaching for his crotch and gently squeezing around the rigid member he had. “Feels like you need a bit of help before you go to bed.~” The ginger was surprised to feel the youngest of the group’s cock growing even harder and longer to her touch. The aqua-eyed girl smiled and removed her hands from the boy’s lips as she was finally sure that he wouldn’t scream, immediately crashing her lips against his own to guarantee his silence.

 

Oscar didn’t know what to do in the heat of the moment, almost accepting that this gorgeous girl before him was doing something to him that he never rightfully thought would happen once he had met Ozpin. But here it was, his lips were connected with hers for a moment before she turned him around and reached her arms around his waist. “N-Nora… What are you-” Turning his head to try and look into her eyes, his lips were once again captured by her own in a gentle and almost caring kiss. The fact that the young boy could feel the girl’s thumbs hooking into his boxers and pulling them down enough to expose his rigid member to the world was a thought that didn’t seem to register as the farmhand started to melt into the kiss. After what felt like a short and pleasant eternity, their lips separated, leaving the hazel-eyed boy to simply gaze at the young woman who was giving him exactly what his body craved.   
  
“Shhh… It’s okay, Oscar… It must be so stressful being forced into a dangerous life that you wanted nothing to do with. Just lean back and let me help you feel better tonight.~” The only thing the girl had planned for the night was to give her friend a handjob right here in the bathroom, not caring that the door was open, but as she felt the pure warmth of Oscar’s member against her fingers before she started to gently stroke it, the thought of possibly doing more came to mind. “Don’t worry about anything other than me and the pleasure that you’ll feel from what I’m going to do with you.” The ginger gently nibbled on the farmboy’s earlobe, smiling as she was able to force a blissful groan from his lips just from her simple touched. Every movement she made was pinpoint accurate and gentle with a loving sense to them, even as she gently leaned the boy’s head into her breasts, letting him relax against her soft mounds. “It sounds nice, doesn’t it? Letting me take over and make you feel amazing before we crawl into bed together and just cuddle the night away, letting our warmth radiate together.~”   
  
Oscar simply nodded to the young woman’s words, enthralled by her touch and her soothing voice. He didn’t even have to buck his hips to seek more pleasure from her, every time her hand moved up his length, her fingers seemed to massage the few inches they covered perfectly, bringing him new sensations that he certainly didn’t expect when he woke up a few short minutes ago. However, as he felt her hand start moving faster along his member, a pleasured gasp left his lips, his breathing starting to get heavier as more time passed by. Slowly but surely, the young farmhand could feel himself being worked over by his friend’s every touch, groaning and starting to moan at her every movement as it only brought him more and more pleasure. The hazel-eyed boy opened his mouth to speak, wanting to praise Nora for her gentle and yet overwhelmingly pleasing touch, but the moment he did, all that came out was a soft moan and quiet whimpers.   
  
Of course, this made the ginger giggle in response, lowering her head just enough to place a few gentle kisses along the boy’s neck. “Does my hand feel that good, Oscar? Just slowly moving back and forth along your big… thick… throbbing cock?~” Nora knew that she’d earn a nod from the young boy the moment before he moved his head against her cleavage, running her other hand through his hair and smirking in the process. “Good. Just let me guide you into a bliss that you’re bound to experience many times in your life. Maybe many of those times from me.~” Nora smirked and gently sank her teeth into Oscar’s neck, leaving thin marks that his aura didn’t get rid of right away, possibly because he didn’t think to use it. Though, that only made the aqua-eyed girl happier that this moment was actually happening, letting her fully have her way with him the further things dragged on.

 

As the young boy closed his eyes, he knew that he was becoming putty in the young woman’s hands, not caring either way as her hand started moving even faster than before along his length. A small stream of pre-cum started to drain from his member, coating her hand as he felt his shaft get pointed towards the ceiling. The farmhand could feel the stream of precum trailing down his shaft, pooling on top of her fingers as she kept her hand at the base for a moment. Oscar softly whimpers as the pleasure seemed to stop but never faded away, turning his head to face the ginger who was toying with his body. “D-Don’t stop, Nora… Keep going… Please…”

 

Nora giggled and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips yet again as she moved her hand about twice as fast as before, gripping his length a slight bit harder as her hand moved. “Of course, Sweetheart. Whatever you say.~” The ginger smirked and pulled her lips away from his, bringing her other hand down to his rear end and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just close your eyes and forget everything that isn’t me or the pleasure coursing through your body. Give in and moan my name for me. Let me hear just how much you’re enjoying this.~” Her voice remained quiet and soothing, alluring and even far more gentle than her usual tone. And just like she wanted, the aqua-eyed girl heard her name moaned from her friend’s mouth, relishing in how sweet it sounded and just how much it made her want to do more with him. Unfortunately, with that moan of bliss that rang through her ears over and over, she was able to feel the young boy cum in her hand, spraying rope after thick and fertile rope of cum into her hand and onto the sink in front of them. “That’s the way, Oscar.~”   
  
Oscar turned around to say something as Nora had fully let go of his member, knowing that he was still rock hard and wanting more, but he just couldn’t find the words to express how happy and thankful he was. Especially as he watched her take those slick, cum-coated fingers of her into her mouth and swirl her tongue around them, happily moaning and taking in the taste of his cum. The farmhand’s hazel eyes went wide in pleasant shock for a few moments as the ginger pulled her slender digits out of her mouth and smiled, licking the last bit of cum off of her hand. “N-Nora… That was… amazing.~ I can’t believe how good it felt-” However, he was quickly silenced by the feeling of her lips crashing against her own once again, happily returning the affection this time before she pulled away from him.   
  
“What do you say we get to bed, Oscar? Enjoy the rest of our night together and have a bit more fun before the sun rises?~” The aqua-eyed girl took hold of the young boy’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, ignoring the fact that there was still cum on the counter, letting whoever was next in the bathroom have an idea about what happened between the two of them. Though, she had no care in the world for the consequences of tonight as she dragged her new boy toy back to his bedroom. “I have an idea of what to do next, dear. If you’d like to have the night of your life, anyway.~” Nora smirked and stopped in front of Oscar’s doorway, turning the boy around to face her and wrap her arms around his neck, happily guiding his own to fall on her waist, even making sure that his fingers would rest against the top part of her plump rear end.   
  
“W-What… What would that be?” The words seemed to leave his lips with a sense of uncertainty and hesitation that was instantly caught by Nora, bringing a smile to the young woman’s lips as he watched her lean down to his ear once again. “N-Nora…?”   
  
“I’m going to ride you until the bed breaks, Oscar. I want every drop of cum you have left inside of me before we’re done.~” Without a second thought or another word, the ginger dragged her newest friend back into his room and carefully closed the door, making sure to lock it so no one would interrupt them. Her only possible problem now would be if Ozpin somehow got involved and took control of Oscar’s body, not that she was against having another sexual challenge if it pleased Oscar’s body.


	2. Ozpin's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes Oscar into his room to have a bit of fun after their fun in the bathroom. However, she doesn’t realize Ozpin switches with the boy halfway through.

Oscar couldn’t help but let out a helpless gasp as he felt Nora pull him into his own room, his hazel eyes locked on the ginger as she quickly stripped herself out of her clothing and pushed him onto the edge of the bed. “N-Nora…? What are you talking about? You’re going to ride me until I can’t cum anymore?” He may have been young and not entirely knowledgeable in sensual things like the energetic girl clearly was, but the innocent question went unheard as the girl’s clothing fell on the floor around her feet.  
  
Suddenly a click went off in the boy’s mind as the foreign soul that connected to his own woke from his slumber. “Gods, boy… I decide to get some sleep and you get yourself into a situation like this? What am I going to do with you?” Ozpin’s voice rang through the young farmhand’s mind as they both watched the stacked ginger get on her knees and start stroking the freckled boy’s shaft at a slow but steady pace. _“_ Well, I might help you once she’s done with this. You’ll enjoy the feeling.~”

 

“Well, you could help me if you really wanted to…” The young boy groaned quietly as he spoke to Ozpin, already forgetting that he was the only one who could hear the headmaster’s voice. However, a blissful sigh left the farmhand’s lips as he felt Nora’s tongue swirl around his still hard cock a few times, her bright aqua eyes locked onto his face to see just how he would react from the feeling.   
  
Luckily, Nora was happy with the look of bliss that quickly came to the boy’s features, a smile forming on her lips as she gently ground her cheek against his length. “Oh, I do really want to help you, Oscar. That’s why I’m here tonight, to help you relieve a lot of that pent up stress you have.~” The young ginger wrapped her lips around the head of her new friend’s shaft, immediately starting to bob her head up and down his member at a decently fast pace without throwing the momentum of the moment off. Every movement she made was another that brought a moan from the young lad’s lips, bringing a wide smile to her lips as it warmed her heart that she could help him. The energetic young huntress happily drooled around the young farmhand’s cock, giggling as his shaft twitched and throbbed due to the electric gently shocking him.

 

Oscar was unable to say anything as the pleasure immediately started getting to him, the electricity of Nora’s semblance not helping him control his arousal as now he had to worry about Ozpin of all people watching him get his cock worshipped by the young girl. There was no denying that he was indeed enjoying the feeling of the ginger’s soft lips around his cock and the sparking pulses of pleasure coursing through his body just like when the two were in the bathroom. Heavy and blissful breaths left his lips as he felt those soft lips work their way down to his base inch by inch, finally reaching and touching her nose to his pelvis and causing the young boy to instinctively buck his hips against her face for more pleasure. “Oh fuck…”   
  


Another giggle left the aqua-eyed throat, vibrating the cock that gently pressed against the back of her throat without causing her any discomfort. Even though her drool was running down his length to the waiting sack below and dripping onto her breasts from them, lubing her cleavage for a perfect boobjob. It seemed like Nora knew that as she brought her lips from around Oscar’s cock with a happy gasp for air, licking her lips and humming softly. “Sounds like you were enjoying that, Oscar. But don’t worry. Things are only gonna get better.~” The ginger grabbed her massive mounds and wrapped them around the boy’s shaft, gasping softly at the realization that it was big enough to just barely poke out from the top of her cleavage. “Didn’t realize you were this big… Now I can’t wait to get this thing inside me.~”

 

Ozpin chuckle inside of Oscar’s mind as he watched the boy writhe and moan from the simplest of touches on his cock as the girl moved her breasts up and down his shaft, but an idea forming in his mind as the headmaster realized that he could have fun with the young girl instead of the farmhand that he was becoming a part of. “You know, Oscar, I think your first time should be saved for someone special. So I’m going to take over. You can watch her have her fun with me.~” Without saying another word, the boy’s eyes closed and changed almost immediately into Ozpin’s with a soft glow to them, a smile forming on his face when he prevented the young boy from getting his first climax from a good titjob. Running his hands through the energetic girl’s orange hair, the headmaster groaned happily and pulled her lips to the tip of his cock. “Nora… Don’t stop…” The old man made sure to do his best to mimic the young boy’s normal tone of voice to keep the change a secret from the girl, which wasn’t that hard considering he took over the boy’s body.

 

Nora smiled and swirled her tongue around the tip of Oscar’s member, a happy hum rattling her tongue as it coiled around his length just enough to reach the top of her breasts. After a few moments of continuing to move her massive mounds along the shaft that was lodged in her mouth, the energetic girl was more than happy to hear a loud and hot moan leave the farmhand’s body, his cum flooding into her mouth only a few seconds later. The aqua-eyed girl made sure to swallow every drop she was capable of until it finally stopped coating her tongue, prompting her to pull her lips from around his shaft and gasp as another rope came out and streaked along her cheek. “I didn’t think you’d be this pent up, Oscar.~” A soft but happy groan left the girl’s lips as she wasted no time in getting into the boy’s lap and sitting atop his cock, biting her lip as every inch of the thick cock stretched her out the lower she got on it.

 

“Ozpin, what the hell are you doing?! What was that for?!” Oscar’s younger voice rang loud in Ozpin’s head, the boy being very clearly angry that he was taken over and could no longer feel the pleasure while the headmaster placed his hips on the ginger’s hips. “I was about to have my first time with Nora!!” 

 

Ozpin couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he leaned up just enough to feel Nora’s lips happily crash against his own, the sugary taste on her lips a clear indicator that she had her fill of sweets before tasting the farmhand’s cum in the bathroom. “Like I said, Oscar… I think it’s best that you wait until you find the right person before losing your virginity. I know that you and Ruby have a little thing for each other.~” The headmaster made sure that his voice could only be heard to Oscar, physically groaning into the kiss as the energetic girl bounced faster and faster on his lap, moaning up a storm in the process. Ozpin smiled into the kiss as he heard the young farmhand let out a frustrated sigh, once again talking to the boy through their silent link.  “Why not wait for her?” Of course, the man who had lived thousands of lives knew that the boy could also easily have feelings for the electric girl after the night was done, but there was no denying the pleasure that was coursing through his body with the way her inner walls clamped down like a pulsing vice around his shaft.

 

Nora couldn’t hear a word that the two linked souls were saying to each other, far too enthralled in the feeling of Oscar’s cock somehow managing to reach the most sensitive spots inside of her tight cunt, sending shivers of pure ecstasy along her spine with each bounce she made. “Gods! Your cock is so big, Oscar! I love it so much!~” The young girl quickly sat up straight as she continued to bounce, grabbing a firm hold on her breasts and using her semblance to shock both of their bodies just a little bit her masochistic side showing more and more as time went on. It didn’t matter to the ginger that her inner clamped around the farmhand’s shaft just hard enough to cause him slight pain since all she could feel was a pleasure that left her beside herself, especially as she felt the cock inside of her start throbbing and twitching with the need for release. “Are you gonna cum, Oscar?! Do it! Cum inside me! Give me every drop!~”

 

Ozpin would’ve gladly given into the request despite Oscar’s annoyance with him if he was able to, but the feeling of the energetic girl’s snatch clenching around his as tight as it was, he just wasn’t physically able to cum until she loosened up a bit. Unfortunately, that most likely wouldn’t be until she came as well, causing a very worried expression to show on the farmhand’s face. “I… I can’t…” A worried tone came from the boy’s lips as he looked up to Nora, seeing the girl’s blissful expression soften for a second before her mouth opened and a happy gasp left her lips. “Um… This isn’t gonna be good...”   
  
“Good!~ That means I can ride you for as long as I want without you being able to get soft on me!” The aqua-eyed bit her lower lip as she started bouncing faster and harder against the boy’s lap, still failing to realize that it was actually Ozpin that she was fucking into oblivion. Kneading and playing with her own massive mounds, Nora didn’t care to keep track of how much time passed, or even how many times she heard the young boy she was riding moan through another orgasm, or even how many orgasms she experienced from this wonderfully thick cock. She was having the time of her life on the farmhand’s member and forgot about everything else in the world, bucking wildly as she eventually approached another of her orgasms, a wide smile coming to her face as her body shuddered and twitched in joy and pure ecstasy before she collapsed on the headmaster. A soft giggle left her lips as she felt a small trail of her juices coat her thighs and Oscar’s cock, not realizing that this orgasm was the one that loosened her pussy just enough for the cock to explode inside of her.

 

Ozpin moaned loudly as he was finally able to achieve an actual release, a smile forming on his lips as he pumped countless loads worth of cum into Nora’s womb, filling it entirely before the rest of his seed gushed out of her body and painted the bed, their thighs, and the floor white. Heavy and blissful breaths left his lips as he fell back on the bed, wrapping his arms around the ginger’s body to hold her close in an appreciative and tired hug. Unfortunately, that much cum was enough to trigger the girl’s arousal once again, making her get off the bed and start licking the cock she adored so much clean of any liquid she could see on it. “Um… Nora, what are you doing?” Just as the headmaster asked the question, sunlight started to peer through the window of the farmhand’s room, letting the trio know that it was a new day and they had stayed up all night.

 

“We stayed up all night having fun... I figured the least you could do is give me breakfast before we go back to training with everyone, right?~”


End file.
